User talk:Hawbz
RE: New User Oh, hey man, don't worry about it. I wasn't offended that you removed that link or anything, and I hope I didn't come across like that. I just said that my point didn't stand anymore because, for now, the only existing contributions from this guy are, in their own special way, somewhat useful. We'll wait and see, eh? Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 00:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Users Hey, heads up about another possible vandal. Lyndzee902651 recently added a link to one of the pics on the Tobiano Pinto page that goes to some random article called 'I Love You.' I also saw what he did to the page for that Red Dead Revolver location, so IMO this guy seems to be wanting trouble. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 14:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry to jump in here, but I saw this comment pop up just after leaving a note on that user's talk page. There was actually a third similar edit that didn't show up in history. Kind of a weird one because it was a help page that showed as a new page creation, but was already fully populated. It seems that help pages automatically transclude the equivalent Wikia help page and just prepend any local edits. So, I just edited out the local changes since it couldn't be reverted and deletion didn't seem like the right move. : In any case, I left a note for the user - I'm reading it as misguided edits by a (likely young) user rather than malicious, but will be keeping an eye out. : 2ks4 14:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :: There's also the IP adress who has made multiple unhelpful changes to articles such as Pig Josh and Tomahawk that I've had to fix. Might wanna watch this boi. :: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 22:29, July 3, 2011 (UTC) A question hey im not sure who to ask or where to look, i have tried to figure this out on my own but i cant seem to. Im actually not even sure if you would know but, i have noticed on RDR the leaderboards dont seem to update at all? im not sure how to explain it really. so i do alot of land grabs and i know for a fact i have way more kills then it say i have. im wondering if when you go to 5th lvl 50, since you dont get XP, your points (i guess you could say) dont go the boards anymore? like i said i dont know if you understand me or if you even know but i though i would ask. also im not sure if this would be a page so i just asked you. oh and i did ask R* but they never responded. thanks.MADSCY 17:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) right on man. thanks for responding. i dont really care either but i was just lookin at the other day and thinking that my stats should be higher then they where. peace. MADSCY 23:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Talk:Bear One Another's Burdens Okay. It won't happen again. Really, I should've known better. I promise I won't do such a thing again. You have my word on that Hobbes. P.S. I'm glad you liked my film. I've got one about Red Dead Revolver coming up pretty soon too. Much Obliged Jared Chastain 03:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Posse i know that you, jack frost and some other people are in a posse/clan. whats the name of it i'd like to see what you guys can do. :Well, we're not in a posse. I have Jack on my friends list and we play together the odd time, but that's it. Honestly, I'm not even good at the game. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Hobbes is too modest, he's better than he's letting on. ;) ::But he's right in the sense that I have no official posse name or clan. ::- JackFrost23 16:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Revolver Missions Check out the three pages I made so far. See if they're OK. Ugly Streetfight, The Traincar, Railroaded. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 17:46, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Can You Take a Look at This? Jared Chastain re-upped a smaller version of my pic for Vincente de Santa. Setting aside my annoyance that he re-upped an existing pic, I'm baffled by how the new pics page shows that it has been added to 84 articles: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:300px-Rdr_vincente_santa_%28better%29.jpg#filelinks But if you go to the articles, the pic is not on the pages. My brain hurts trying to figure out how this occurred or why... - JackFrost23 16:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow, You Weren't Kidding That's an awful lot of unhelpful and unnecessary edits you just undid, there. I started to take a look at those edits, but every time I'd get to a page, you'd already undone it. :D Good job! -JackFrost23 17:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : Like Jack, I was a little too slow to help out with the "undoing" this morning (you're a machine, man). After seeing this new set of edits pop up just now, I was about to leave a message for the user about categorization, but I noticed you just blocked him. I'll hold off on the assumption you're working on a message for him right now. : One related thing I did do - I recategorized "Undead Characters" so that it falls under "Undead Nightmare characters." Since Undead Characters only occur in Undead Nightmare, that makes sense and it means that only the Undead Characters category needs to be assigned where applicable since the parent category is implied. That leaves "Undead Nightmare characters" to cover the non-Undead characters who appear in the game (e.g. Sasquatch Hunter). : 2ks4 06:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hey, Hobbes! I hope that the recent work I've been doing for the Red Dead Revolver stuff is okay. I tried to follow your format as much as possible. Anyway, if you'd like I'll try to finish off the mission pages and then fix up the weapon articles as well. Unfortunately I will have to be traveling over the next couple of days, so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to do until next week. I'll try to get over the jet-lag as quick as possible, though. Anyway, the reason I'm writing this is just to let you guys know that, despite me not creating any new pages for a while, I haven't abandoned the Revolver stuff, and I will try to finish it if you want. Sorry for the bother, Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 19:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Picture Size Have you been changing the picture size to 250px on the character pages? I think it looks better at 300px which is what I've been setting them at for, like ever. Which do you prefer so we can come to a consensus and stop re-doing each others edits. :D - JackFrost23 19:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bounty Template I was in teh process of making it display the reward and wanted poster sections (as well as the default placeholder image) when I hit your last edit. I have overwritten what you did with my code as it's what you're working toward anyway. Also, I left in the sections on Usage and Output because those can be helpful at times. Lemme know whatcha think... :) - JackFrost23 20:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, try it now. :) :- JackFrost23 20:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Is the code still only in the Bounty Target Tester? If so, that's the problem. ::I copied the code into the Bounty Targets Template and saved it. ::You can delete the tester template as it's not being used. ::Check out Rigoberto Artiz for the new look... ::Any other Bounty Targets you edit should have the proper infobox now. ::Cheers! ::- JackFrost23 21:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Slink Bradshaw Hobbes - Slink was always a Bounty Target... He's already got a Wanted Poster on his page. Granted, the picture of him looks more like Bill Williamson in the one I posted, but it's there... ;) - JackFrost23 22:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) You! I can't tell you how many times I've gone to clean up a page someone has made a mistake on and all of a sudden I see that you've already done it! I'm getting sick of it! Sick of it!...Just kidding, you're doing a great job on the wiki. Keep it up! Sam samurai 22:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Lol. Take your break and I'll see if I can actually find something that needs fixing - not likely since you've just made a pass at the wiki. Sam samurai 22:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Hobbes, hit me up on facebook sometime. I'd LOVE to chat with you. :) Here is a link to my profile. PipGirl101 08:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Did u forget something? hey u forgot to unblock me today, RED DEAD BEAST P.S. i deleted that guy's message because i dont want people insulting me on my talk page 14:37, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :RED DEAD BEAST, I'm not going to unblock you because: #It doesn't matter if he insulted you, I told you not to remove content from your talk page and you still did. You can only remove it if it was obvious vandalism and what Ianbuckjames said to you wasn't vandalism, he was addressing a problem he had with you. #Your block's up today, anyway. Exactly 72 hours after I blocked you, you will be unblocked. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : :I think its stupid that u have to wait every minute until it says ur done why not one ur last day starts i have clan business ya know RE: Remedios Jurado Yes! I didn't think I did anything wrong, I just hit the publish button and next thing I know, it was blank. I was just trying to fix grammer, as having her name repeated so often isn't as neat-looking. It was an accident and I hope you can fix it! Sam samurai 18:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, Hobbes. Wiki can be weird, but I've never seen that happen before. Sam samurai 18:37, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RED DEAD BEAST I added a one week block for the IP 12.39.114.198. Although this IP is covered by the RED DEAD BEAST block (and has already been triggered following that block), I wanted to add it so that it would be in the block record for future reference. That IP was used earlier, while the previous three day block was still active, to personally insult you in a blog post comment (which I deleted). 2ks4 19:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Enough is enough, you prevent me constantly. You are the real bullshitter. I just write and you delete my words and block my account. Look my message. I send message to wikia. False adress. Say your E-Mail and well-read what I wrote. In the past that I related obstacles. If you are a truly honorable. VD Each change in my hinder me. He remains articles you have damage? I'm sorry, this will never happen again. But I got to block 3 times in succession. I just like to add some things. I was very bored and I love this site and I like to change some things. I once e-mail sent to you. I think I sent the wrong place. I was just looking at the pages I have seen in the empty spaces I want to change, perhaps, but a loss is the excess does not accurately correct. One more will not repeat. You're right, but I already have my work. Anyway, just forgive me. In the meantime, I threw my e-mail with the most recent that I was about to block. Albino Buffalo/Real World Images Hey. Sorry about the real world images I posted. I just wanted people to see the difference between an Albino buffalo and a White buffalo. Anywho, I figured it was okay considering that the Elk page has a picture of a real-world Elk. You should fix that as well, if you haven't already. Again, sorry. Octagonapus97 14:26, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Viper Dranston? I just read your message on my XBOX (I don't know how I missed it) and I'm not sure I'm familiar with this person. What's the situation? - JackFrost23 15:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well, he just deleted a forum post in it's entirety. :I'll have to check on whether or not that's verboten... :- JackFrost23 19:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see (kind of...) Hey Hobbes remember me If u dont take a guess :RED DEAD BEAST. That's not a guess, by the way. I saw your comment on Speical ops genral minigun's talk page. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Ding! righty-o lol i just wanted to see if u noticed hahaha by the way im already blocked for one week i dont need ur friend 2k blocking me again for nothing 18:46, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh and another thing how is i that my other profiles also get blocked when RED DEAD BEAST is the one that REALLY got blocked ::: 18:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Because when an account is blocked, any other accounts traced to the same IP are also blocked. ::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki A'ight, bro. I'm back in the U.S now and have my copy of Red Dead Revolver, so I'll be trying to finish up those mission pages real soon. I was also wondering if for the weapons I should use the same infobox as the Redemption ones, or if you guys are gonna create a new one? Sorry for being away so long, but like I said I was traveling and then making plans for my wedding next month :) Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 20:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : Cool, thanks :) Have a safe trip! : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 21:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) OMG HEY man whats up my friend told me u were AWESOME at RDR i want to play with u plz tell me ur GT on my talk page Hey what's down 00:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. srry i accidentally pushed the publish button twice cuz my computer was running slow Hey what's down 00:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Tony Gallows Hey - I edited the image on Tony Gallows' article and now it won't load the page for me at all. Are you having the same problem? Cheers! - JackFrost23 22:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Weird. I didn't have a problem with Gladys until now... :/ :What do you suppose it could be? I've never seen an article do that from simply adding a pic... :- JackFrost23 22:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think it's a template issue since I can get other character pages to load. ::The only commonality I can think of is that I changed the pics on both pages. But, again, I've never known a pic change to make a page inaccessible... :/ ::- JackFrost23 22:53, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, they're both back for me, too. :::How weird. :/ :::- JackFrost23 23:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Good to be back. Hey buddy! It's me! Good ol' ZERO N7 back on a new profile! I think you have met PipGirl101, my roommate. Well hey buddy just wanted to let you know I'm back. ALSO! Stop editing so much! You are gonna get carpal tunnel, and you are giving all of us other guys nothing to do! :P Keep on rockin' pal! Manco 06:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Fixing Infoboxes Not that I want to discourage you, but it might be pointless to add the lines that aren't being used to the infobox. I tried for a long time to keep the lines there, but achievement hunters always use them as a way to get edit counts. After awhile I got tired of reverting edits and re-adding the info and just stopped bothering as I was beginning to feel like Sisyphus. Cheers! - JackFrost23 17:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hobbes, I want to edit my story Hobbes, Why you take out the edit sign to fix my story, i really want to fix it, i don't want those user bother me. User:Angeddy68 18:32, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Edits I was wondering why do you almost ALWAYS edit the pages i edit?! Re: Blocked template Yeah, I was thinking of something along the same lines. I don't always leave an extra comment, but it would be nice to be able to incorporate it into the template when I do. I know there are some variations of the Blocked template created by different admins - I haven't checked to see if any of them might have such a field already. While I'm here - a heads up: I mentioned a while back that I was going to work on setting up a featured article voting system, as has been done on other wikis. I have enough of the basic pieces in place that I think it's ready to be launched as a "beta" while everything is finalized. I'll drop you a note tonight or tomorrow once I finish a couple of final tweaks. I'd love to get your feedback on it. 2ks4 02:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, noticed that u changed the thing i edited on them games. My fault, i didnt notice it had already been put on :) Thanks for helping. Lol Was ment to say 'weapons' not games XD Marston334 14:55, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Marston334 k Oh ok, sorry. Marston334 16:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Marston334 Edits WHY DO YOU ALWAYS EDIT MY STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IDIOT! :Read the bloody message I left you. But are you honestly this worked up because I clean-up your edits? I sure hope not. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult me. For now, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you're just frustrated. However, now you've been warned. Insult me or any other user again and you'll be blocked. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:51, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article setup OK, I have everything in place so that you can check out how I've set up the Featured Article process. Again, it's "beta" so all the parts are present, but not necessarily complete or polished. *Policy page - includes section at bottom linking to all related templates, categories, etc. *Voting page - includes example vote for Undead Nightmare Soundtrack added via process noted on page. *Example "Current featured article" header added: Golden Guns *Example "Featured article nomination" header added: Undead Nightmare Soundtrack *Example "Past featured article" header added: Undead Nightmare 2ks4 08:36, July 18, 2011 (UTC) TF2 TF2 sucks and you should know it! The things I do for you When posted Jack and Abigail the things i do for you, refering to saving them and trying to put the AZTEC MASK BACK :Well sorry to concern i am just 10 years old not God Re: Holiday We're dooooooomed!!! ;-) Have a great time, hopefully in a place that's a bit cooler than where I'm at (100 °F or 38 °C today). I'll do my best to keep the vandals at bay. Interestingly, a number of "old time" admins seem to have come out of hibernation recently, so I might have a bit of help. 2ks4 16:18, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :SEE YA!!!!!! Possible Fake Articles I had written to the user this morning asking the intent behind the two "George" articles. You and Jack are much more familiar with the range of characters than I am, so if the Richard Canterbury article seems bogus to you, definitely go with your judgement. I happened to be doing some Poker and Five Finger Fillet in the game last night and was on the lookout for the Georges, just in case they were real, but saw no sign of them. 2ks4 06:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Revolver Weapon Pics I haven't recently checked on the RDRev weapon pictures, but when i last looked there were pictures but they were very small. Is there some way that you could take them and make them bigger, then put them into the template when added to the page, or maybe you could have someone volunteer or assigned to this. I have talked to JackFrost and he said to talk to you about it. -PKU L0NG5H0T 16:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) FAREWELL :] See ya!!!! coool's reply in canadian law parodys ar not ilegal and i am parodying 3;10 to yuma. As for my iq it is not a lie my iq is 139 i swear on a stack of enciclopedias-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 03:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute... Hobbes i thought u went to see ur family what happened to that. What Do You Say? so im sorry for my behavior when you blocked me and i wanna be friends now. What Do You Say? Oh and i could use some help on the new blog post for the Myths and Mavericks pack, i made some little post of the stuff my friend told me, and now EVERYBODY is cussing me out can you like tell them to stop or somethin its REALLY annoying seeing Fuck RED DEAD BEAST every five inches down the page. RED DEAD BEAST 01:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) RED DEAD BEAST I have seen him cause many flame wars before, had that big argument with you, created false articles based on this "Red Dead Revenge" rumor and even add speculation to many articles and delete what they ahd as their death/survivor status. He is just going to continue to flood the wiki with stupid nonsense so I would like to throw in my vote to ban him. He always pulls crap like this. He needs to just be permabanned mate. He is an idiot. Manco 04:00, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! It was so nice to check in to the wiki this morning, see some edits that needed fixing, and .... hey, Hobbes already took care of it! I hope you had a good time in Ireland. I even got you a "welcome back" gift - I checked out the Dollars Trilogy wiki and noticed that an anonymous user had blanked out a bunch of character pages, so I went through and restored all of those (I think I caught all of them). 2ks4 (talk) 18:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure when or how the live chat was added. It's one of those things I saw and wondered if it had always been there and I just hadn't noticed it before. It seems like something that would have to be done at the Wikia level - maybe part of a global change. 2ks4 (talk) 07:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Buffalo Rifle ammo what ammo does the buffalo rifle use in the game (is it the 50-90 sharps or 50-140 sharps0 ﻿ whoops my bad sorry-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 02:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Edgar Ross/automobile Hey hobbes i kinda wanted to enlighten you on the automobile statement. In every ross mission there IS AN AUTOMOBLE. Bear on anothers burdens: you ride in one. Great men are not always wise: Dutch's broke automobile. And you will know the truth: the war truck. And the truth will set you free: the broken down war truck. thanks! request edit hey sorry man i didnt know i couldnt edit those, it gave me the option to. only reason i did so was because it said he knew everything about the game and he called legendary, prestige? ya i know not a big deal i just find that kinda annoying really, but thats the reason. again sorry man. ill remember next time. MADSCY 15:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Jon Swag Gang Hideout Farming I recently made a page you deleted called Gang Hideout Farming. You deleted it for being a player activity, not a Rockstar activity. I don't understand what you mean by Rockstar activity. Do you mean stuff Rockstar lets you do, like a PvP playlist? Sorry for any iconvience, and thanks in advance. Jon Swag 02:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC)